June Asmius
June Asmius'' is the main protagonist of ''Final Fantasy XVI.' '''She is a young woman who lives in the city of Rosaria in Corselia. She possesses an ancient power known as the Darkfire. An overly prideful, aggressive, and closed-minded individual at first, June seeks to end the Edelian Empire to find out about her past. She later discovers more about her past and present responsibilities as the defender of Olion, and with the help of her friends, learns that there is more to life than revenge while beginning to care more for her friends and companions as she becomes stronger to protect those around her. June wields her iconic ornamental Time Render, along with newly acquired shortswords, tridents, and greatswords. Combined with the power to conjure black and white flames, she can infuse her weapon with fire and unleash devastating attacks. She also is proficient in hand to hand combat, and can rapidly chain combinations with both blade and fist. '''Profile' Personality In Final Fantasy XVI, ''June finds little interest in the greatest moments of life, even when approached by jaw-dropping sights or colorful characters. She is greatly unsure about her true identity as a child, and as a result, is always insecure and questioning her decision-making skills. While this thinking requires a large lingering amount of brainpower, June refuses to discover the facts and transforms herself into a lazy and careless individual who allows her destiny to handle itself in the present. Even when around her closest companions, June struggles to maintain a vibrant personality and would rather harbor a cold and boring personality. She does, however, project a laid-back and caring attitude to those in danger, such as Mari Emilia. She finds strength and will to combat those who oppose her. Soon after understanding her past and her duties as a daughter of the Asmius lineage, June shifts her entire aggressive personality to become more heroic and brave by staying dutiful and responsible towards her own goals to save Olion. Her cold tempered personality instead is replaced by a radiant warmth, shown through her posture and bright smile. After her extensive training and mid-crisis from Declarus and Shern, June becomes more hopeful and optimistic for Olion's future. After uncovering the mysteries of the Asmius lineage itself, June acknowledges her deepest responsibility to take on the role of the hero. She becomes more fierce and witty towards her own connection with her sense of justice and judgment. June overall acknowledges what she must do in order to protect her friends with the mindset of sacrifice and love. Although her laziness and aggressive personality hasn't completely lingered away, June appears more mature and is willing to do whatever she can to save the universe. '''Appearance' June is a young woman standing at 162cm (5'4") with thinly refined orange-colored french braid hair laid on any side of her shoulders. She has light blue eyes that can sometimes glow solid white when unleashing her power of the Darkfire. She wears Galacye attire; Killian Costleway's black jacket, a golden tank top with the Thrall's ghost logo engraved on it, short buckled pants and black leather boots. She wears a crimson red moon necklace and has a red bow on her head. Abilities June combines close quarters swordplay combat with a mixture of basic fist-oriented attacks and her sequential ability to conjure white and black fire. She has the ability to summon her weapons and orient her magic from thin air, as well as the ability to maneuver freely in midair. When her fire is played in mid-combat, she can warp to any fire source that she creates, as well as cast destructive, explosive attacks with her strength. June is able to methodize her Darkfire ability to materialize any weapon she chooses into any shape or form and use it to her advantage. June is a heavily combo-oriented combatant, sometimes relying on her fists to do the talking when her opponents are left vulnerable. Story Spoiler warning: Plot and/or ending details follow. Final Fantasy XVI Pursuit of Chance Combat June's ability upgrade path, along with all of her individual learned abilities are shown here: Abilities Offensive Magic Fire Element: Fire, Fira, Firaga, Firaja Ice Element: Blizzard, Blizzara, Blizzaga, Blizzaja Thunder Element: Thunder, Thundara, Thundaga, Thundaja Wind Element: Aero, Aeroga, Aeroga, Aeroja Ruin Element: Ruin, Ruinara, Ruinaga, Ruinaja Status Enhancement Magic Protect, Protecta, Protectaga, Protectaja Shell, Shellera, Shellaga, Shellaja Status Debuffing Magic Imperil, Imperila, Imperilaga, Imperilaja Theme June's main theme is based upon Porter Robinson's "Shelter." Quotes General Quotes “Minutes, not seconds. I guess you could call me June the Quickness...” “Does being alive count as a morning person?” “Hope I bump into a coffee truck along the way. Or a portable pancake stand. Damn, coffee is so good.” "You're late to the party. I was just talking to Aliza about how much of a sellout Corselia Corps is." "Wouldn't really worry about that... you do realize we can't get anywhere without the damn ship." "Damn Edelians. I'll thrash your faces in." "I got four points today. You only got two because you're not a pro member. Later, looooooser." "Yeah... Ravan's looking real happy alright... That's his way of saying hello, I guess." "Maybe you'd like to show Nex how much you reaaaally care about your dress. I'm sure he'd like to see that. But wait... maybe just do it when I'm not here." Battle Quotes ''(to Team)'' Beginning of Battle: "Could have sworn we fought these freaks earlier..." "Whatever they are, they really need to die." "Ready for more, guys?" "Disassemble and attack! Ranger style." Commanding Allies "Nex, rush them! '''afterwards:' That's what I'm talking about."'' "Mari, shoot some sense into these idiots! '''afterwards: '''Whatever you did, sick." "Drai, up top! '''afterwards: '''That'll teach 'em." Battle Quotes ''(Finishers/Darkfire)'' End of Combo "Forget it!" "Take this!" "Gotcha!" "This ends now!" Darkfire Casting "Burn in hell!" "Fire!" "Lighting it up!" "Fade!" "Vanish!" Characters in Final Fantasy XVI Protagonists June Asmius • Mari Emilia • Nex Voltus • Drai Ordunia • Kazari Lucille • Jill Sevoka Antagonists Shern • Firia • Declarus Avgani • Baron Remlet • Gistal Praan